Mas vale PREVENIR que LAMENTAR
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Lindsay esta muy emocionada por sus XV años ya que sus padres la enviaran a un crucero, pero...¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con Justin?


Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que la verdad me dio tristeza escribirlo pero si no lo hacía me quedaría con el pendiente.

No me odien esto solo es por crear consciencia y por un trauma que me creo un video que nos enseñaron en la escuela unos maestros en una conferencia. (Cúlpenlos a ellos)

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**

Oo00oO

Lindsay era una chica normal, era rubia, piel clara, de ojos azules y tenía un cuerpo envidiable en pocas palabras la chica perfecta, ella estaba muy feliz, incluso saltaba de la alegría, ¿la razón? Eran sus XV años.

Sus padres, como tenían mucho dinero le habían pagado un crucero por el Caribe que duraría por 1 mes, ella estaba muy emocionada por el viaje y lo espero con ansias hasta que el glorioso día llego, pero Lindsay no sabía que ese hermoso viaje la marcaria de por vida.

Ella se subió al bote y con felicidad se despidió de sus padres

—Adiós mami, adiós papi los extrañare mucho— dijo ella feliz

—adiós cariño nosotros también te extrañaremos _cuídate_— le dijo su padre

—lo haré—

Ella cuando el barco zarpó empezó a recorrerlo hasta que choco con algo o más bien con _alguien._

—O disculpa no me fije—dijo Lindsay apenada

—No te preocupes, hola, me llamo Justin— le dijo él, Justin era apuesto, era moreno, cabello color café revuelto, tenia los mejores abdominales ya que se le notaban bajo la camisa y tenia ojos azules, si, definitivamente era MUY apuesto.

—hola, yo me llamo Lindsay — dijo ella feliz

—Mucho gusto Lindsay — dijo él con tono encantador — ¿qué te trae por aquí? —

—¡son mis XV! Años—dijo ella emocionada

—Wow felicidades— dijo el feliz — como regalo te invito una cena ¿te parece? —

—me encantaría y por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes? — le pregunto inocente

—Tengo 16 años—

—haa me ganas por un año, ¡rayos! — dijo ella divertida

—jajaja si — dijo Justin justo antes de llevarla a cenar como regalo de cumpleaños

Desde esa noche los dos se veían todos los días, ya sea iban a bailar, a desayunar, comer o cenar y en algunas ocasiones paseaban por el barco. Lindsay estaba muy enamorada de Justin, para ella él era el hombre perfecto, para su felicidad desde que conoció a Justin todas las mañanas tras su puerta siempre estaba una hermosa rosa azul con una nota alado con un piropo diferente cada vez.

Así se la paso por el mes completo hasta que se acerco el fin de él y se sintió muy triste porque no volvería a ver a Justin, así que pensó en el mejor regalo de despedida.

Esa noche, cuando Justin el dejo en su puerta Lindsay le dijo:

—Justin, mañana en la mañana regresare con mi familia y eso significa que no nos volveremos a ver— dijo ella triste

—Sí, ya me lo habías dicho—respondió el también triste

—Por eso quiero darte un regalo de despedida— dijo ella feliz—quiero regalarte mi virginidad porque te amo—

— ¿Lindsay estas seg….

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque Lindsay ya lo estaba besando apasionadamente, en medio de los besos llegaron a la cama de Lindsay y ahí Lindsay perdió su tesoro más valioso a manos de Justin.

A la mañana siguiente, Lindsay despertó feliz por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero se sorprendió al ver que Justin no estaba, pero se calmo al ver en la mesita de noche un hermoso cofre de madera con rosas azules talladas a mano con una nota pegada alado que decía:

_La pase increíble anoche…_

_No abras el cofre hasta que llegues a tu casa Lindsay _

_Con amor Justin_

Lindsay se emociono después de leer eso, reprimió los deseos de abrir el cofre y mejor se puso a empacar sus cosas, cuando termino salió de su camarote y bajo para encontrarse con sus padres.

— ¡mami, papi los extrañe mucho! — dijo Lindsay muy feliz

—Nosotros también princesa— dijo su papa

—vamos a la casa— dijo su madre

Después se fueron a su casa, Lindsay estaba muy emocionada por saber que había dentro del cofre, cuando llegaron Lindsay entro corriendo a su habitación para poder abrir el cofre, se sentó en su cama y lo abrió…..

Empezó a llorar descontroladamente

Adentro del cofre estaba una rosa negra y marchita junto a una nota que decía:

¡BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DEL SIDA!

CON AMOR JUSTIN

Fin

Oo00oO

No me odien, se que Lindsay no se merecía eso, todo fue culpa de un video que nos enseñaron en la escuela sobre esto del sida, la verdad cuando lo vi casi lloro, ósea la chava muy ilusionada para que el pen**** le saliera con eso, por eso hay que crear consciencia:

¡ Ten sexo a una edad madura, pero aunque no lo hagas siempre cuídate usa condón y hazte estudios a ti y a tu pareja, te puedes salvar de una vida con sida o alguna otra enfermedad de transmisión sexual!

Más vale **prevenir** que **lamentar**

Bye :)


End file.
